A story about Myrnin,Oliver,Amelie,and all others
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: I got tired of searchin Amelie nothin comin up so I wrote this.*I WENT BACK THROUGH AM REVISIN THE CHAPS.I'M FIXIN ALL MISTAKES;PM ME IF U FIND ANY I MISS.REREAD THROUGH IT-IT SHOULD MAKE MORE SENSE WHEN I FINISH AND SOME STUFF WILL BE BETTER EXPLAINED.*
1. Chapter 1 : Chess

**Sorry it is such a short chapter! Please R&R! If I get some reviews I promise I will make Chapter 2 twice as long(that is 1,200 words)! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1  
****General POV **

Amelie scrutinized the board in front of her. Chess was always a very complicated game,though not if you thought it out of course_. If_ you saw the moves you needed to make,and the moves you needed to ensure your opponent made. It was all laid out,as someone would always win. Of course this was what Amelie was doing,laying out the moves in her head,but not the moves she needed to make on the board in front of her. No,it was the moves she needed to make _against Bishop._She was creating a list of her upper-hands against him.

There were many tricks thrown out,but many remained waiting for their time to be drawn and played. Of course,one of these new tricks was a human girl who was about 14-a bit older,possibly a month or two. The girl was brave and foolish-she would speak her mind to a vampire,even if it got her in a fatal situation. _A vampire! _The girl was foolish indeed,but she was also very useful against Bishop.

Bishop didn't give mercy often,nor would he be easy to defeat. He was always ready,always prepared,always one little step ahead. But now Amelie had the upper-hand -or so it seemed. The girl made all the difference as she could steal,if needed,and she was definitely a brilliant liar,when called for-usually for her own pleasure.

Suddenly a voice cut into Amelie's thoughts,"Amelie,I did not expect to sit here all night while you contemplate." It was Oliver,and he was angry.

Amelie's mouth turned upward,just a bit,at the corners which gave her the smallest hint of a smile. Although lacking none of her usual demand for respect,she replied in a low voice,"I would not expect you to do so,Oliver." With that she moved her rook forward,making sure it was out of the path of any of Oliver's pieces. His irritated expression was replaced with a concentrating stare as he focused on the board. He eventually moved his pawn and took one of Amelie's own pawns. She studied the board,continuing the work of her list.

She knew she had two old,powerful vampires on her side:Myrnin and Oliver,along with all the other vampires. Plus,a lot of humans were mixed in as well;no oblivious college students,but Morganville natives. She did expect to lose a percentage of her followers-either to Bishop's side or the fighting. Lives were always forfeit in war. That's the way it always was and the way it always will be. After all,if you don't,it's not war.

Amelie made her move finally. She made sure to position her knight in just the perfect position. The game was almost over. She also knew she had left her own queen in the path of Oliver's rook. He studied the board for a moment,then slid his rook to Amelie's queen and placed it off to the side of the board.

Amelie swiftly shoved her bishop very gracefully down the board,taking out Oliver's queen whom guarded his king. All the pieces were in perfect position."Checkmate," a content Amelie declared. Oliver frowned,and after studying the board,flicked his king over,none too gently,with a heavy _thud _as the piece hit the marble board.

Both Amelie and Oliver snapped their heads up immediately after that,their reason being quite obvious:a laugh came from the stairs,along with the words "I thought you'd never finish."


	2. Chapter 2 : A mad Oliver is sooo funny!

**Okay,this chapter is now at the least 1,200 words long like I promised! I am updating soon. When I get some more reviews I will update. R&R! If you read it and it stops with** _Messing with Oliver...Well,nothing is funner than that. _

**Okay this time it is in Jane POV.**  
_  
Previously: A laugh came from the stairs,along with the words,"I thought you'd never finish."_

**Chapter 2**

**Jane POV**

Oliver growled which was hilarious. I laughed. Man,Oliver being angry was so freaking funny! Well,it did sort of quit being funny when I saw the fury in his eyes. That kind of freaked me out.

I stood up from lying on the floor at the top of the stairs. Then I walked down the first few stairs and ended up leaping over the last 5. I landed on my feet and strolled over to plop myself down into a chair. I propped my feet up on the table.

"You know,I could've finished a game faster than you two." I leaned forward and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. I threw it up into the air and caught it repeatidly just for something to do.

"And I presume you would win?"Oliver shot back. I quit throwing my apple and looked at Oliver like he had just admitted to having fallen in love with my wall.

"Nope. I said I could finish faster. Never said I'd win." I continued throwing my apple. Oliver smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I laid the apple back into the basket.

Oliver gave me some sort of stare. Like he was trying to get me to mess up and say something wrong. Or perhaps just to babble. I decided to give him what he was trying to achieve and said,"Umm. I-I didn't mean it. You know,about you being slow at chess. I mean,I was just kidding. I.. um.. I just thought.. i-it might be funny. I-I... I am sorry if I offended you. I was just playing. P-please don't..." I rushed it all out in like 10 seconds, and made sure to fidget and keep a scared expression while I was talking to him.

I looked up slowly when I finished my rant. Oliver looked smug. Time to unveil my trick then. I smiled deviously and fought the urge to laugh. Okay,_not _the best thing to do to Oliver. He got pissed when he realized I was lying. He growled and his fangs slid down.  
"Joking! Joking! By the way... cool fangs. Never quite thought I'd ever say that." His reaction was somewhere between anger,surprise,and maybe a little humor(I think that was because he was imagining how good I would taste).

"Amelie. What is _that human _doing here?" Oliver growled.

"I was about to ask the same thing-except maybe the word bloodsucker instead of human. Well,actually I was really debating on leech,bloodsucker,or hippie. So far I'm leaning toward hippie bloodsucker of a leech. See,I get all three in one. Really solves my entire problem,in fact. In any case,_I _know what _you_ are doing here. So I really have no need to ask. Battle plans. Correct?" I asked.

Oliver smiled,"Yes. Battle plans,indeed. I am voting you to be the position of bait."

I replied nonchalantly,"Fine. But if your gonna tie me up or something for a while,at least give me a book or video game. Laptop would sound nice." I just shrugged because the idea of being bait didn't really scare me all that much.

Plus,messing with Bishop would be almost as much fun as messing with Oliver. Almost. Messing with Oliver...well,nothing is funner than that.

"You really should watch what you say. I am,after all,very hungry. I suppose if I don't get something soon,I will just have to take what's available." Oliver smirked.

"Be right back." I stood,strode out of my house,and slammed the door behind me just because I knew it would piss Oliver off. I walked toward the house,mansion more like it,beside mine. I realized it was starting to turn twilight. _Bad_ time.

One knock on the door of the Glass house and none other than Micheal Glass himself answered it,"Can I help you?"

"Uhh,yeah.I need some blood."

"Exscuse me?"

"Look,Oliver and Amelie are at my house,and I don't think I'm doing quite a good job at keeping Oliver calm. Vampries don't have much patience,no offense. Anyways,the blood?"

"Sure. Come in,Jane." Micheal held the door open for me as I entered the house. He slammed it behind me,throwing multiple deadbolts shut.

I immediately smelled chili and heard Eve and Shane going hard on the zombie games.

"Die! Mwuahahahahha! Shane,I am so kicking your ass! Yeah!" _That_ was just Eve.

Shane on the other hand was throwing back,"Oh yeah? Take this,zombie girl! I just blew up your sister! OH YEAH!" He was screaming at the end becuase he shot a rocket at the zombies and blew a crapload of them up. Right after the zombies were blown up,music started playing along with the words,_'New High Score!'_ flashing across the screen. They dropped their controllers and turned the system off.

"Hello." I don't think they knew I was even there until they heard me speak.

"Hey." Shane waved then went to the kitchen. Eve on the other hand attacked me with a hug and a,"Hi!Oh my gosh!What's up?" My only thoughts:What the frig? I've only seen her like twice.

My reply differed from my thoughts,however,"Just fetching some blood."

Eve opened her mouth to respond,but Claire stuck her head out the kitchen door,"Food's done..hi." "Hello."

I left Eve and Micheal in the living room and made my way to the kitchen. Once inside,I walked to the fridge,opened the door,and said,"Where's the blood?"

Shane choked on his chili and Claire started looking like she might throw up. Luckily,Micheal walked in with Eve and said,"Top shelf in the back." I grabbed,instead of his sports bottle with blood,a pack of it lying next to the bottle.

"Thanks." And then I left. I walked the short distance to my house,opened the door,and walked down the hallway. "Hey,I got you some blo-holy crap! This is not vampire central! You can't just be lounging in my house!" The reason for that was because as soon as I exited the hallway,I saw instead of the two vamps who'd been the only vamps in my house until a minute ago,15 vampires! Even if my outburst was very stupid in the presence of this many vampires,none of them did anything besides flash me a disapproving glare.

I walked through the masses until I spotted Oliver and Amelie still sitting at their former positions,occupying my two armchairs. I held out the blood pack,"Now you have some." Oliver raised an eyebrow,took the blood,but said nothing. He slit a hole in it with one fang and drunk it all._ Eww! _was my thought on the subject.

"What exactly are all these vampires doing here?" I asked.

"Lounging." He smiled,one that didn't show fangs,"This is Amelie's council."

**Okay!What do you guys think?Is it good?Does it suck?**

**Please Review telling me who's POV you want it to be in for Chapter three? Your choices are: Oliver,Jane,Amelie,or one of the 15 vamps in the house? **

**You decide when you Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Definately Guillotine

**Okay,so thanks to those who reviewed.I recieved one vote for whose point of view it should be done, that means it will be done in Oliver's point of view. Which will be **_**soo**_** much fun! ;) So here's Chapter 3.I need a name for the girl so PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS! Don't you just love my long-ish chapters. I mean 1,289 words sounds good to me.**

**Chapter 3 Oliver's POV**

The kid stared at me,"Uh,you really need to get them out _now_." I do _not _enjoy being bossed around by anyone,especially a human,and a human _child _at that!I snarled and let my fangs slide down.

"Really?" I growled,"And for what reason?Afraid are we?" "Oh. My. God. Dude!Are you seriously kidding me?Are you that stupid?Me= Human. Them= Vampire. You know what that makes me?Food!So get them out."

Now the kid ticked me off.I could feel my eyes getting hot,and recognized it as the familiar sensation as my eyes turn red.I flashed to my feet;no way was I letting a futile human talk to me as if I were stupid.I darted over, and,grabbing her by the neck,slammed her against the wall so hard it rattled her.

"I am the one with the power here.I will not allow you to order me;you do what I say not vice versa. You may not be afraid to bark,but I always bite,you stupid,useless human!" I shook her nice and hard and she didn't answer,but kept blinking her eyes as if clearing away spots. I suppose I did shake her really hard.

I laughed harshly and grinned,flashing my fangs. The girl still didn't respond so I slowly leaned forward,like I was about to bite her,mouth wide,fangs down."Enough,Oliver!"Amelie's voice shot across the room.I growled angrily,but loosened my hold and eventually released her.

She slid to the floor and sat there until,I suppose,she had her breath back. _And_ her fury."You lay another finger on me,and I'll-" I gave her a nice deadly glare and she cut off her words. Although she was silent,I could see the words continuing on and on in her eyes.

Apparently,I'm not well liked by her. Heaven knows why.I smiled viciously and plopped back down casually in a chair.

The kid stood up and walked over to sit down on the sofa(A/N-Oliver calls the couch a sofa in one book). She kept sitting there,a look of pure concentration upon her face,before she finally looked up at me. "You're wrong," this she whispered fiercely."Am I?" I replied,raising an eyebrow inquiringly. "Yeah,you said you were the one with the power. Well ,Old Ironsides,I hate to tell you this but your _not_ in the 1650s anymore." These 16 words,these little harmless 16 words,can piss someone off so terribly,if you say it to the right person.I'm that person. They hold much more meaning than one would think. Much more.

I narrowed my eyes and growled,"You had better remember who I am.I may not be the ruler _now,_but I assure you I still wield much more power than you ever will.I can make sure you do not take another breath.I can make sure your family will cease to exist. With a mere snap of my fingers,your friends will die."

The child's face changed,distorted a as if she were trying to hold in her laughter and keep a straight face."Yeah,after you go beg permission from Amelie." Then she cracked up.

I snarled,dropped my fangs,and leapt up. The kid jumped to her feet too,"I'm not afraid of you,Oliver.I played that card because I knew it would hurt you the most. Because you know it's true,you can't deny it."She whispered quickly,"If I'm wrong,tell me off. If I'm wrong,kill me and prove me wrong. Right here. Right now."

I didn't move;didn't speak. The kid was right.I really couldn't do anything without Amelie making me pay in some way. Most humans weren't worth it;they didn't make me angry enough to forget that. This one was. But if we were taking down Bishop,Amelie would make me pay terribly,if I killed the girl.I sat back down,and thought about the better times for during my reign over France._That _had been _fun_.

#  
Eventually,after a torturous half hour stuck with a stupid human and a slew of vampires so young-compared to Amelie and myself-and arrogant,I was ready to murder them all,Amelie ended the meeting.

As Amelie waved them off like peasants,I snorted and rolled my eyes.I would _not _be waved off like a human.I would leave when _I _pleased. Amelie turned to glare at me with her icy cold eyes as the other vampires disappeared. A clear sign of dismissal.

_Nope, sorry. Not quite yet._ I thought,still reclined in the chair.I continued sitting there,the kid staring off into space,Amelie staring at _me_ and I almost laughed. Amelie was so intent on controlling everything. On controlling everyone in Morganville. She clearly needs to forget her days as queen and just stick to being founder of Morganville.

Were I the ruler of Morganville,things would be better. Mostly for me,but still. I would run things more smoothly,I would have _no_ stupid humans trying to overthrow me. Especially no vampires trying to overthrow me. I would have the likes of both vampire and human who tried to overthrow me burned to death. No,perhaps hanging would be better. No to both,I would use a guillotine.

_Much better. I could display the heads upon poles. No,perhaps not,for that is more Bishop style. I would just execute them with guillotine. Fast,not much of a mess to clean afterward. Much bettter._ I sighed to myself.

A Reign of Terror that would be remembered. A ruler that would be remembered. _I_ would be remembered. Maybe not fondly,but still remembered as a powerful,fearless ruler.

As I left my train of thoughts there,I looked up and noticed the kid staring at me.

**Okay,what do you think? Review please! When I started this I was just writing as I went,with no plan for where things were headed,which is why it took me so long to update. I would have made it longer in Oliver's view,but I now have a plan for the next chapter,and it needs to continue from here in the girl's view. Which will be the next chapter. I hope I had the way Oliver behaved down correctly and if not,sorry. Anyways I will get the next chapter up by at **_**least**_** next Sunday,since I know where it's going. No certain amount of reviews required this time. Review,and tell me what you think about the most importantly:GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE GIRL'S NAME,PEOPLE!**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	4. Chapter 4 : Vampires and their pride!

**Okay I know I have kept promising to thank all you faithful readers and reviewers so here she goes. Thanks to those who added my story to:**

**Story Alerts - HeartlessNobodyNamine, MoreWolfThanGirl, Rubberdu3ky, and M-x-M.**  
**Favorite Stories - Rubberdu3ky.**  
**Reviewers - xXxVampChicaxXx, HeartlessNobodyNamine, Flying Penguinz, Rubberdu3ky, and MoreWolfThanGirl. *THANK YOU GUYS!***

**I know it has been a while (a _long_ one) since I updated last and I am sorry for taking _soooo_ long. Anyways I was really busy (being lazy,just kidding!). I hope I portray the characters correctly and if not _pleeeaaasssee_ tell me I'm not. Nicely, I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE GIRL'S NAME!**

****Disclaimer:I do NOT own the Morganville Vampires series,though I love them dearly. And wish I did. Anyways,the brilliant Rachel Caine owns the MV series. I only own the 14 yr old girl.****

******Girl's POV**  
Chapter 4

I sat there and stared at Oliver in complete surprise,mouth nearly hitting the floor,it dropped open so far. He turned and,catching me gaping,snarled,"What?" "Uhhh...you...you,you were..._You _were..like..smiling. _Dude,_" I said,still in disbelief. "I'm not allowed,then?" He raised an eyebrow,looking evil. "No.I mean yeah if you want...but it's just that...you're Oliver. Oliver _never_ smiles." Still in disbelief,I didn't care he kept staring back at me,owning a look that clearly stated he was thinking about what I'd said.

Then laughed viciously. But not _really_ evil - just like semi-evil - like he'd found what I'd said to be genuinely funny. _Wow,Ollie's going wierd,_I thought. Then he looked me in the eye and said,"If you knew what I was thinking about,you wouldn't find it that odd." I thought for a second and,just being my general reflex to annoy,said,"Well,what were you thinking about?" Then his sneer was back and he said,"Not your business." _Yay. The Oliver I know and hate!,_ I laughed silently to myself as I thought this. "Yay...Wow,that was a _really_ depressed sounding yay," I laughed - out loud this time - as I thought of _a really,really,really _great way to piss Oliver off. "You know I could help you with your wardrode. I mean the whole hippie look just does _not_ work for you. Maybe some shirts that say,_'Vampires Suck' _or _'Bite Me' _or _'I Love Lady Gaga.' _Yeah,I seriously could see you in a _'I Love Lady Gaga_' tee. Yep,Maybe a Bon Jovi one,too. Ooh,I know a _'I Love Garth Brooks_.' Hmm,nope,too modern. How 'bout _'I Love Beethoven.' _Or one that says,_'I Love Rams_-" Oliver cut me off right in the middle of saying Ramses II. "Shut up. Your human stupidity is giving me a migrane. Is there some point to this...," Oliver seemed to be searching for the right insulting word but must've decided against it because he ended with "talk?" I laughed. Goal achieved : Oliver was pissed. _Hmm,no,he's only semi-semi-pissed. Goal not achieved. Not yet,anyways,_I thought to myself. "Yes. Actually there is,"I picked my words with careful consideration. "Then what?" Oliver looked exasperated and definately mad. "Not your business," I said,barely holding back a smile. Oliver seemed to get twice as mad,but still not as peeved as I wanted. But he did growl,"As I reminded you earlier,don't forget who you're talking to. If you were to die some tragic,unexpected death...well,we can't really stop that now can we?" Now I laughed_. Wow,the guy is so not experienced in threatening sneaky,rebellious,cocky teenagers. _

I sat there being quite for a few I said,"Hey Oliver,one thing though." "What?" Now he just acted bored. "Well,you _should _get an '_I Love Brittany Spears'_ t-shirt,"I mumbled while looking down. Then I broke into the biggest grin ever as I let my held-in laughter out. Oliver growled which made me laugh harder. I couldn't help it;messing with Oliver is just _soo_ fun. I quit laughing and looked up;he had pinched the bridge of his nose,but I could never imagine Oliver doing that. He shouldn't have done that around me - especially when I'd just finished a laughing fit - because it made him look ridiculous. I broke out into more laughter and probably nearly pushed old Oliver to his limit. I quit laughing,but kept my smile as I looked up at him. Now he finally did look pissed. "Aww,come on Oliver. You know I'd just die if I couldn't push your buttons. It is just way too fun." He sat back and considered that for a second before deciding to ignore it. "Kind of a complement...I think,"I said. He didn't reply.

#

The next 20 minutes were a stare down between Amelie and Oliver and I just couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to just go over there and slap them both in the face and demand they both swallow all their frigging vampire pride and just leave! But if I did that I was signing my own death note so I just sat until I about exploded. Then I stood up,"Well,I'm going to bed. Whenever you two can frigging get over the whole honor and pride thing and you decide to leave - because it doesn't matter who goes first;it isn't letting the other win - good! Lock the door on your way out. Good night!" And then I'm pretty sure I stormed upstairs to my room. When stupid vamps sit around all night not leaving because they think it would be a defeat and they just can't have that with all their pride stuff just ticks me off. I went to my room and as soon as I was in my bed I was out.

**Hey People! I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE GIRL'S NAME! CHAPTER 5 WON'T BE OUT UNTIL I DO GET A NAME FOR HER! Anyways,on a much lighter note,thank you soo much for reading! And please review and tell me if it is good or bad! And what you'd like to happen! Just review! Hope you liked! It wasn't as long as the others;only 1,156 words. But still pretty long! Review! Thanks!**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	5. Chapter 5 :  You Are Not That Great

**Okay,I hope you like my story so far and if not,deal with it! Actually if you hate my story,I really don't care. But if you like it,YAY! I would love to thank Flying Penguinz for helping me with some lines,the 14 yr old girl's name,and just telling me what they would like to happen. So thanks a lot! And yeah,if anyone wants to supply me some ideas or lines or things they want to happen,I will do my best(meaning it will be in the story). Okay,this Chapter will be much much shorter than the others-sorry!-for two reasons. 1)I'm not sure where the story is going. 2)It is the Fourth of July and nearly dark. So yay! A few more minutes and then...BAM! FIREWORKS! By the way,the 14 year old girl's name has been decided. She shall be called...Jane! By the way I am doing a tribute to the Fourth of July in this Chapter,for all those who died to get our Independence. *America Loves its Soldiers! Thanks to all in the service!***

**Thanks to Midnight Vampire Charlotte and Flying Penguinz for adding my story to their Alerts list.**

**Jane's POV  
Chapter 5**

So nearly 8 hours after lying down,I woke up. The sun was streaming in through a gap in the curtains covering my bedroom window. I grumbled that I needed more sleep,but still got up and made my way to the bathroom with some fresh clothes. Today I was wearing a black t-shirt with red lettering that actually did say,'Vampires Suck';a pair of blue-ish/gray-ish jeans;a black fedora;and my usual converse. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair,I headed downstairs.

I made some coffee,drunk it quickly,and decided I was gonna go bug the crap outta Oliver. I debated for a few seconds on whether or not I really wanted to get put in the hospital today,and finally decided I could deal,so I stuck on a silver cross necklace as well. Man,Oliver was _soo_ not going to be loving this. I grabbed a knife,which went into my pocket;I also grabbed my cell-phone,and when I opened it to check the time I got a huge surprise.

Since I was out of school,I didn't keep up with the date,just like most other kids in the summer. My eyes had to totally bug out of my head when I saw the date: July 4th! _Oh my God! Dude is it really Independence Day? Dang! _I thought. "YAY! FIIIRRRREE-WOORRRKKKSSS! WOOOO!" When I yelled that,I'm pretty sure my neighbors must've thought I'd finally cracked. I laughed at the thought and opened the front door to my house and stepped out. I turned and slammed it closed,then locked it. And,finally,made my way to Common Grounds.

**Oliver's POV**

"Coffee. Black with sugar," some guy in a football jacket ordered. I was thinking over some ideas I'd had and subconciously said,"2.57" The guy handed over the money and took his coffee I'd made without noticing. I turned around and went into my office,letting the humans take over. After a few minutes of sitting in my office,thinking up plans to take out Bishop,I heard the Common Grounds door open. Then I smelled a scent I recognized too well. I muttered,"That stupid human girl!" Then I heard one of the humans working at the bar talking to the girl.

After a few quickly swapped lines,the door to my office opened and in stepped the girl. She walked over and plopped down into a chair across from my desk. I studied her outfit,narrowing my eyes when I saw the shirt. "Jane. Why are you here?" I asked. She kept sitting there and finally said,"Hmm. That's a hard one. On the Earth? That's a mystery. Morganville? 'Cause I can't leave. Or just existing altoge-" I cut her off,"Why are you here?" I let venom seep into every syllable. She sighed,"Fine. Two reasons." She stopped there and just stared at me;she was going to make me ask specifically. She was being twice as annoying as usual. I snarled,"What are the reasons?" I was barely keeping myself under control.

"1-I was told by Amelie to stay with you today. She doesn't think I'll be safe staying at my house,since Bishop knows where I live and all. So I am,for today,your shadow. You will find out number 2 later,"Jane said casually. I considered calling Amelie to ask if Jane was lying,but I decided the girl wasn't stupid enough to lie to me. I sighed,this was going to be a long day.

**Jane's POV **

I decided to spend the _entire_ day annoying Oliver. And since he _thought_ Amelie sent me,he couldn't send me away. Wow,lying was fun. After a few minutes of me annoying him he actually looked at me and said,"You know,you're not as innocent as your name implies." I laughed and said,"Yeah. You know,Oliver. I've thought of something to describe you perfectly. 'I'm not prejudiced.I hate everyone equally.'" He kept a blank mask when I said this,and it was _killing me_ to know what his real reaction was.

He turned back to making drinks,and I could see it in his face that he hated having to serve humans. "Dude,quit acting like you're too awsome to be here talking to stupid humans. Don't be so humble - you are not that great." I didn't even crack a smile;I was being serious. Oliver snarled at me and I shrugged. Then all of a sudden I felt...I felt as if I were being...watched. I turned around in my seat at the counter,but saw no one who would've made me feel that way. My eyes quit scanning the room and rested on a table in the shadows. I thought that seemed like too big a coincedince-table in the shadows,feeling of being watched. But it didn't look like there was anyone sitting there. I shrugged and turned back to Oliver.

**Myrnin's POV**

I sat,watching this most intruing young lady who was insulting Oliver. It was..odd,to say the least,that Oliver would allow this human girl to talk to him so. I had slipped into Common Grounds while Oliver had been in his office;then I picked a table far enough from the counter Oliver wouldn't smell me,but close enoough I could eavesdrop. And as an added feature,the table was drenched in shadow. I sat forward eagerly,enjoying the insults flung at Oliver. I smiled,perhaps it was time I join in. Just as I started to move out of the shadows,the girl turned around looked at my very table. Then she turned back to facing Oliver. I stood and moved silently from the shadows. As I did so,one line the kid said echoed in my mind,"Don't be so humble - you are not that great."

**Okay,guys. Hope you loved every word of it! Okay,I would have made this longer,but decided against it for two reasons. 1)I know where it is going and figured this would be a better place to stop. 2)I got a horrible freakin sunburn that hurts like crap. But never fear,Chapter 6 should be out in a few days;thursday at the latest. Okay,I am a HUGE Myrnin fan. So when FanFics involve Myrnin a lot or Myrnin POV's I totally am psyched! So for all you other HUGE Myrnin fans:I am SORRY! I know there's a lot of Jane POV. But I created her,so it is easier to do her POV. And I know there's a lot of Oliver POV. But Oliver is really really REALLY easy to do;you just have to be ticked over everything! Myrnin on the other hand is really REALLY REALLY HARD! Myrnin is psycho,super genius,and just...Myrnin. So he is really hard to portray. Anyways,as always,thank you for reading. Please review and tell me if you think I got Myrnin and Oliver down. Oh,and tell me if you like my story,or what you want to. Oh,and this is my LONGEST CHAPTER YET! It has 1,466 words.**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	6. Chapter 6 : EWWWWWWWWWW!

**Hey,I am really grateful to all of you who are reviewing and giving your input. So THANKS! When I started this story and it was nearly a few weeks before the 2nd chapter came out. Chapter three was the same,basically. But here lately,I have tried to get them out quickly. So I hope you enjoy. Yeah,and even though I got this oout quick,it is the shortest one cause today,I'm lazy.  
But being lazy is ___fuuuuunnnnn!_ This Chapter has 735 words.**

**Jane's POV  
Chapter 6**

Oliver kept making drinks as I watched in semi-fascination. The dude wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing. His hands were flying and making some coffee while he was looking bored and arguing with me. "My patience is far gone. You should be aware of what you say to me. I will not stand around and be insulted by a human child," Oliver snarled angrily,somehow managing to keep quiet. "Look,all I'm saying is that if you dress like a hippie,people will call you,'Dude.' It's a fact of life. Dude,listen I promise you that if you change your wardrobe,dude,people won't call you,'Dude' as much,dude." I sat there and laughed,but quietly. I had been calling Oliver,'dude' all afternoon and he was probably at his tipping point.

Wouldn't it be halarious if Oliver snapped in front of all these humans and started throwing tables around and snarling and snapping his fangs down. I wonder what they would be thinking;especially the ones who don't know vamps exist. _Oh my God,Kodak moment! _I yelled in my head. "I will have you escorted away by professional bodygaurds and locked in a cell,where you will await my presence and I shall torture you until you beg my forgiv-" He cut off and his head snapped up.

He growled as he focused at some point past my left shoulder. I spun around in my seat and looked the direction he was looking. A man with shoulder-length black hair was approaching. He was wearing a white button-up (or down?) under a blue silk vest. He was also wearing a frock coat and a wide brimmed hat. And jeans. Despite the clothes from a few centuries ago-minus the jeans-the one thing that caught my attention was:flip-flops. The guy was wearing all the old,classical,proper stuff-plus jeans-and he wears flip-flops. Dude? What the heck! I noticed my mouth was hanging open and snapped it closed. He had reached us and he looked my way.

I held my hand out to shake the strangers and he extended his hand and took mine. He turned it so it was flat and he bent down and kissed the back of my hand. My mouth nearly hit the floor that time and I yelled,_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_ in my head. "Eww..Gross a bit? Didn't they quit that a century ago,"I questioned as I pulled my hand back. He blinked and tilted his head to the side some,"Gross? That is the proper way to greet ladies." "More like was. Now you shake." This time I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Really? Intreresting,this generation." "Wow,"I turned to Oliver,"How old is he?" Oliver shrugged. I looked to Myrnin and he shrugged too_. Great,so I'm dealing with some vamp so old he doesn't even know his age. Plus,the hand kissing thing_. I resisted the urge to do the whole fake gagging thing. But I did it in my head. And then,things got tense.

**Sorry it is REALLY REALLY short but I have not got time to rest and I have been really busy so take what you get,right? Anyways,Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you think I have Oliver and Myrnin down. I know this chapter is short. Duh. But the next one,I promise,will be much longer. By the way, you know how Rachel Caine never does any Myrnin-and-Oliver-all-out-beat-the-crap-out-of-each-other-fight? Well,the next chapter,all of Oliver and Myrnin's centuries of hating each other comes pouring out. And they bash each others heads in. Thanks for reading!  
-NothingnessAlchemist**


	7. Chapter 7 : German,Fireworks,and Punches

**Okay,the only reason I'm writing tonight is because : I was on YouTube jamming out,and the music made me wanna write. So here you go. Oh,and this will be long,cause I has unlimited access to music. So for this Chapter you can thank : Shontelle,Shinedown,Green Day,and Linkin' Park.**

**Chapter 7  
Myrnin POV**

I was surprised at what the girl said. I found it intruing that ladies shook hands,like gentlemen. I suppose I have been in my lab for many decades. And things had changed. Oliver was looking my way darkly,that was something that hadn't changed. I smiled his direction,anger must have been glinting in my eyes. But other than,I should've seemed...friendly toward Oliver. I looked back to the young lady;she was staring at the wall,and her eyes looked glazed a bit.

"It is a pleasure meeting you," but she didn't look at me. I frowned and tapped her shoulder. She straightened up quickly,"What? I zoned out." "It is a pleasure meeting you. I am Myrnin." "You too. And love the name! I'm Jane. So,whatsup?" She asked. I was puzzled;what could 'whatsup' possibly mean? "Excuse me?" Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes,"She is asking what is going on." I perked up a bit,"Well,there's a lot,you see? People here drinking coffee and talking. And I'm most sure some people are waking on the opposite side of the Earth. And,children attending school. People are..What does this decade of people do exactly?" I looked expectantly at Jane.

She laughed,"Wow. How old _are_ you? Look,I didn't mean what was happening in the _world_. I was asking what was going on. But not with everyone else. I meant with you. Dude I so need to talk with you about this generation." Now I understood,"Well,I have been in my lab. I was reading,and I did some research,and I picked out my clothes. Do you like my...what are these called?" "Dude.. Flip-flops." "Why are you calling me,'dude'?" I was confounded with this generation.

**Jane POV**

I thought about this for a moment or two before answering,"It's like when you call me,'lady.' Except this is for guys...uh,gentlemen? And it's this generation." Myrnin nodded.  
Oliver growled out,"This generation aside,why are you here?" Myrnin smiled,"And since when have you become interested in my affairs?" Oliver thumped down the glass he had been drying and said,"Since you bring them here. Now state your business or leave."

"Alright then," Myrnin sighed,"I wanted to know how you taking over Morganville is going?" Myrnin managed to look genuinely interested,though in the few seconds I had known him,I knew there had to be something he wasn't showing. Oliver picked up the glass and continued drying it. And with a glare at Myrnin he said,"Shouldn't you be in your lab,researching...or going mad?" "And shouldn't you be trying to win over Bishop be reenacting Drogheda?"**(A/N-Drogheda is mentioned in 1 of the books.) **

Oliver's eyes turned a bloody crimson and glowed like a fire had ignited in his irises. His grip became so tight with anger that the glass shattered into hundreds of tiny dime-sized fragments. "That mistake will _not_ be repeated," Oliver growled out through clenched teeth. Myrnin smirked though his voice stayed casual and light,"Yes,I would have not done that in the Irish campaigns. The ways of campaigns are mystifying,to some. You must know what you are talking about,and how to-"

Oliver cut him off,"I most certainly will not get lectured on the best ways to campaign. Especially not by a blue-faced hedge witch!" Myrnin's eyes turned to a crimson red that was nearly as bright as Olivers. I piped up,"Ooh,BURN!" They ignored me and Myrnin said,"Well,be it from a blue-faced hedge witch or not,you still need the lecture you inhuman wretch!" I piped up again,trying my hardest to tick one or both of them off,"Ooh,You got schooled,Oliver!" This time they glared my way and I said,"Well,it's true. Come on,Oliver! Take it like a man!" This was _soo _going to get me killed,but with the humor I got out of it,it was worth it for now.

Then,I had a sudden idea. I looked at Myrnin and said,"You know,I watched Oliver rip some vamps head off. I totally think he could kick your butt." Myrnin growled a little and I shrugged,"Face. The. Facts. You can't beat Oliver." I said it like it was a fact even though I had no clue who'd win. But if this could get them started,I would go in as far as I needed to see some serious Myrnin and Oliver kicking each others butts.

Myrnin smiled my way and turned back to Oliver,"I'll prove you wrong." Though I'm sure he said that mostly to me. Then Oliver hissed something to Myrnin in German,"(1)Sie sind nicht mehr geschicklichkeit jetzt als sie wurden wie ein mensch." I could speak some German,not a lot,but I did understand that and it was a major burn to a vamp. Myrnin leaned close to Oliver's face and whispered so low I barely heard it,"(2)Sagen Sie das Ihrem Gesicht in fünf Minuten." And with that Myrnin swung his fist straight into Oliver's jaw with enough force to break cement. Oh,and did I mention the first pretty fireworks of the evening had shot up at that exact moment?

**I'm sorry for not updating in forever,but I hope this was pretty good. I was working on my Guide To Surviving In Morganville and so I'm very sorry. This was kinda hard to translate this stuff to German since I used a translator adn I don't know a thing about German! Anyways,sorry if I got any of the translation wrong,but I just didn't know. Down below are what Oliver and Myrnin said in German translated to English:  
**  
(1) You are no more skilled now than you were as a human.  
(2) Tell that to your face in five minutes.

**At least that's what it should say. Well,more like what I meant for it to say. Hope I got Myrnin and Oliver down again. Review and tell me if I did or not. And how you liked the story. And what you'd like to see happen. Mostly what I always ask for you to tell me. And Midnight Vampire Charlotte: I'm sorry,I have a nice plan to get Amelie in. So expect her soon. Okay,all you faithful readers,I will give you fair warning this time. It will be a few days before I update again for 3 reasons : 1- I'm working on the Guide. 2- I'm lazy. 3- I'm working on throwing out some one-shots. So if you like the Guide and this story or either,check out my one-shots because they will be relatively...awsome...Yeah,I'm conceited. This has 1,246 words. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	8. Chapter 8 : Comedy and Tragedy

**I took Xenakisfox101112's advice and wrote on my fanfics during classes.**

I orginally had this done differently,but I now want to do this a completely different way than I had written in class.

I think,this way I'm doing it now,is a much darker version of the first,and gives me many opportunities to go to a much darker realm of my mind.

**Wow,that made me sound like Director David Slade on New Moon didn't it? Well,sorry for taking your dark-ness David!**

**Anyways,you really have to think about this as if you were Jane and you'll understand the deep-ness of the story. But it still starts out very light and fun. **

**It has all elements:Pain,Anger,Dark,Light,Fun,Sad,Happy,and amused.**

**Chapter 8  
Jane POV **

Oliver slammed his fist against Myrnin's face then,and curled his hand in the fabric of the front of Myrnin's shirt,yanking him forward. He drew back to through another punch,but Myrnin was already free of Oliver's grasp. My mouth had to be hitting the floor in utter amazement. I mean,you have to admit,seeing two ancient vamps unleashing all their mustly old hate for each other all at once was an... awsome sight.

I was torn too,because here was the fight of the millenium and amazing Texas fireworks shooting off all at once. The problem was,the fight was in front of me and the fireworks behind me so I kept swiveling around trying to watch both. Then I gave up on the fireworks. They'll be back next year. I swiftly yanked my phone out of my pocket and fumbled with the menu for a moment until I found the camcorder.

I hit record and then turned my iPod back on. Sarah Bareilles's "King Of Anything" was blasting. And I was in hysterics. I mean,_come on_,Myrnin punching Oilver in the face-again-as the lyrics played. It was just funny.**(To get what I mean,go on YouTube,search this vid,listen to the music and imagine Oliver and Myrnin fighting. Funny,right?) **

Then Oliver threw one to Myrnin's nose,making it make a breaking noise. Oww,that had to hurt. Myrnin stumbled back,growled,crouched down,and flew toward Oliver. Oliver stood still as a statue adn when Myrnin was just about to collide with him,he threw a hard punch to Myrnin's stomach. I'm talking one so hard Myrnin sank to his knees. But he leapt up quickly and managed to grab Oliver by the throat and throw him at the wall. He hit so hard when he fell to the floor,there was an Oliver-sized indent in the sheetrock.

And yes,I caught it all. And I was just sitting there jamming,mouthing the words to the song,dancing like Logan Lerman when he was playing Percy Jackosn in the Lotus Hotel. An intruiging sight. I was still laughing and having a good time and jamming and doing my Percy/Logan dance when Oliver and Myrnin finally ended it when Oliver got a call from Amelie demanding they stop. I don't know the exact words she said,but I'm sure they were somewhere along,"If you do not stop your imbecile's fighting I will personally punish and torment the both of you."

They both were still angry and seeping with anger,but Myrnin went and stood against the wall,while Oliver went behind the bar. I hit the stop and save buttons on my phone. And then,it started vibrating-because I have it set for vibrate for my ringtone-and a number showed. But it wasn't one I knew. I still answered it though,no telling what the person wanted. "Hello?" I asked a bit uncertain.

Then a man's voice answered,"Is this Jane?" "Uh,who is this?" First rule ever-never tell a stranger your name,Duh. "This is the captain of police." Oh crap. My heart sank. Not because I'd been doing drugs or anything illegal,but if cops called and you hadn't done something illegal,something bad had happened. "Uh,but why are you calling me?" "I have some bad news. Your parents,they were in a car crash."

Then I filled with concern,it replacing my fear of something worse. "What happened? Are they alright? Is the other driver okay?" The captain took a deep breath and said,"A car pulled out in front of them and they couldn't stop and hit it. The other driver sustained a few serious injuries. He's in the hospital right now." "Oh my God! What about my parents?" "Your parents.." I could tell from the way his voice sounded.

But I still asked even though I knew the answer. "Your parents didn't make it. I'm sorry. I met them once before,they were amazing people."

**(I always think the part in Lady Antebellum's "Run To You" 'The World keeps spinning faster,into a new disaster' should be playing right when the below line starts)**

I vaguely noticed my iPod was playing Lady Antebellum's "Run To You" and it was at the part that says,"This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster." It seemed as if everything was going in slow-mo.  
My phone slipped from my fingers and slowly descended toward the floor. I could vaguely hear the captain saying,"Jane? Are you there?" I vaguely saw Oliver giving me a look of pity,and Myrnin call my name reaching for me. But I ignored it all and I stood up and made it to the door quickly. I pushed outside. And then just ran.

The music was guiding me and I just ran. I ran down the sidewalk not caring where I went. I flew into the park somehow and slowed down. Then I sank to my knees. "No. No. Please,no." I muttered over and over. I kept forgeting to breathe and I had to keep concentrating on that. I yanked my earphones out and flung the whole iPod device away from me. It sunk down into the park's grass about 3 feet from me. I felt tears come,but pushed them away.

I was still kneeled like that and I just starting repeating,"Please,Please let it be a joke. Please. I swear,I'll do anything. Just don't let it be them. Please." Then I looked up at the black night sky filled with stars and a cresent moon. I knew it was true,they were gone. My sadness was replaced with anger. If that person had been 5 minutes late or early it wouldn't have happened. It was the other driver's fault. I clenched my fists and screamed my frustration at the sky. Then I stood,fetched my iPod,turned on "King of Anything" by Sarah Bareilles,and started back toward Common Grounds.

I zipped up my black Miley/Max tight-ish jacket and flipped up the hood. THen I shoved my hands into the jacket pockets. I concentrated on the song and was eventually singing the song in my head and kin-of happy. I was outside of Common Grounds in less than 5 minutes. I walked in and said,"My phone?" and held out my hand. Myrnin forked it over while saying,"I figured it would be best to end the call than leave him wondering if you'd gone and done something stupid."

I fetched my phone and took a seat at the bar,"Excellent." Myrnin walked toward us -Oliver was still behind the bar- and Oliver looked at him and said soemthing in latin. All I caught was Amelie's name. Then Oliver handed Myrnin his phone and Myrnin went into Oliver's office. Oliver continued whatever he was doing behing the bar and ,while still staring down,said,"I heard your conversation on your cell phone."

"I know,Myrnin did too. And I really don't care." Oliver looked up,an eyebrow raised and he said,"Yes,I supose most humans wouldn't after that news." I just nodded. He absentmindedly asked,"Are you alright?"  
"I don't know,"I honestly didn't know. And I was surprised at how.. nice Oliver was being. Just as I was about ask why Myrnin was in Oliver's office,none other than Amelie burst through the door. Oh,splendid.

**Oh my God dudes! I nearly cried myself writing this! Now I'm all depressed. So you'd better like this. I just wanted death in my stories cause everyone else has death. And I figured parents cause,hey,that would really suck. So tell my if I got Oliver and Myrnin down. If you like'd it. If you're glad Amelie's coming in in Chapter 9. If you like Jane. Or if you don't. I think it's a bit different. Jane is usually sarcastic and joke-y,but in this one she's just... Torn and devastated. But don't worry,the next chapter skips the funeral cause I hate funerals so Jane will be mostly her usual self. This has 1,565 words. Anyhow,review. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	9. Chapter 9 : Myrnin Breaks In By Portal

**Hey peoples! I've been jamming to Flyleaf. But I won't bore you and write the lyrics. I'm too lazy tonight. Anyhow,dang! I'm jamming to George STrait now and I really wanna write the lyrics.. but I'll refrain. But go check him and Flyleaf-they both rock! Anyways,on with the story! By the way,sorry it's short. Just so you know,Ada DOES STILL EXIST! THis has 1,191 words.**

**Chapter 9  
Amelie POV**

I received a phone call from Myrnin-Myrnin has never used a cellular device so I knew it was urgent. I listened patiently while he explained hurridly,"As Oliver and myself ended our quarrel,Jane received a cellular call. The man on the other end-a police officer,I believe-informed her her parents died earlier as result of a car accident. She flew out of Common Grounds before I could catch her. Nearly 15 minutes later she arrived back. Come when you can." I had only said I'd be there in a moment and hung up.

I was in fact there in about 3 minutes,as I had had Gerard drive me to Common Grounds while Myrnin was talking. Gerard does not obey speed limits or it would've taken nearly 15 more minutes to arrive. I strode when we reached Common Grounds. Oliver looked iritated,Myrnin seemed neutral,and Jane-as if nothing was wrong. But I could tell through her eyes she wasn't happy to see me.

"I was informed of your parents deaths," I stated. That only made her eyes fill with anger,"Oh,really? Wonderful!" She said in a very sarcastic peppy tone,then continued in a strained voice,"What business is it of yours?" "You will play an important part in bringing down Bishop-I thought perhaps you would-"

She cut me off,"Yeah,people. There always _thinking,_never paying attention to the facts. Like I don't want your pity. I don't want to be here. I don't want to listen to you saying how sorry you are. Guess what! I didn't die. I don't-You know forget it! I'm outta here,"she stood and was about to stride out the door,but I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm,stopping her for a moment. "I'm sure you could stay with Myrnin for the night. He would enjoy the company." She rolled her eyes,"Yeah,enjoy the midnight snack. Right,whatever. I-am going home."

**Jane POV**

I started out-nobody stopped me. I stiff-armed the door open and about stepped outside when I spun around,"I'm tired of you and all your _horrible_ vampire issues. Guess what,I'm _not _a vampire. So leave me out of them. Just leave me alone altogether." And then I strode out,Mrs. High and Mighty. I told off the vamps,the three most powerful vamps. And survived Dang! I'm _good_! But I wasn't even thinking about that as I left,I was still ticked. I hated getting pity. That ticked me off. Especially when it came from Amelie-the one who only would try and comfort me because she needs me in her "chess game" against Bishop.

I made it home unscathed and unfanged. I reached into my pocket to find... I didn't have my frigging keys. I turned to go back and came face to face with Myrnin-he was like 3 feet in front of me,my back to my house. He held up my keys,"I thought you may be in need of these." "Yeah,thanks,"I said,but I didn't mean the thanks. I took my keys and then turned to my door and unlocked it-my back to Myrnin. I didn't trust him,but I was just ready to escape him. I pushed open my front door and turned back to face him. He seemed nervous and a bit fidgety,but finally he spoke,"You may stay with me if you'd like." I shook my head. And stepped inside my house. I didn't bother closing my door,but just stood facing him-inside my house. I knew Ada would automatically have the force field up because I'm human and he's vamp.

"Let me inside."

" No"

SInce he could tell I wasn't going to budge on that,he tried Ada,"Ada,darling. Please allow me inside. You know I'll do no harm. I'll visit later tonight,darling."

That set me off,"Yeah,open it Ada. But before you do,let me tell you something." At that moment Ada's grey ghost picture/form/thing appeared and said in a machine voice,"Yes?"

"Myrnin bribes by giving you blood or visiting you if he wants you to do something. I know you love him and all,but just listen. He only calls you 'darling' if he wants you to do something for him. Like open the field blocking him from following me inside. He threatens to leave you in that old basement with just puzzles for entertainment if you don't do what he wants. Think about it,he stuck you in that box to begin with,but says he loves you. If he loved you-he wouldn't have condemmed you to spend eternity in there and to only sweet-talk you when he wants something. Like now."

Ada seemed to be pondering this and Myrnin looked irritated and a bit worried,"Darling that's nonsense. You know I love you." He gave her his big puppy dog eyes. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Ada looked at Myrnin and said,"She is correct." And then she disappeared. Force Field? Still in place. Am I good or am I good? "Just go away Myrnin." I slammed my door and locked the dead bolt. Then I walked to the couch and decided I'd crash there rather than my bed.

~*~Morning~*~

I woke,but kept laying there. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I grabbed the remote for the tv and flipped on Lord Of The Rings:The Two Towers. I saw Golem,Sam,and Frodo when they're on the mountainside. I laid there about 6 or 7 minutes and then a voice said,"Interesting film." I leaped up and had my knife(which was under the couch pillow) at the ready. Then I saw the source of the voice was Myrnin.

"How'd you get in?" I asked while sitting back down. "I can open portals you know." "Yeah,I do. I just figured.. nevermind."

After a moment I thought of another question,"Why are you even here?"

**Sorry to end it there but I am freaking tired. Blame school. Anyways,sorry I didn't update this weeked. That's why I did this. I had some spare time,and thought you guys deserved it. SO did I get the characters down? Did you like? What would you want to happen? Do you like George Strait or Flyleaf? Did you like Jane in this one? THanks for reading. Please , **

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	10. Chapter 10 : Can't Possibly Go Modern

**Hope you like. Took forever. Go listen to Merle Haggard! He rocks! **

Mynin POV

I really was only sure of two things-1)I wanted to console Jane last night as she'd seemed upset and I was.. _worried?_ about her. I haven't been concerned about a human since-honestly,I couldn't remember. 2)I needed to talk to her.

However,I was sure those reasons would get me rude remarks. I decided to go with whatever popped into my mind,"I thought,perhaps,you may like some company. And I had to,as they say these days,I believe,show you up for making Ada angry with me."

Jane looked me over and seemed to ponder something. Then she rolled her eyes and grinned,"Fine. But consider youself lucky,if it was any other totally insane - genius - ancient -alchemist - semi-cute - bloodsucking vampire,I'd definately kick you out." I frowned,and corrected her,"I am not _fully _insane. I am simply partially mad,and that is not my fault." "That's what they all say,"she muttered.

"And I caught the 'cute' part of your describal of me,"I added smirking. She looked at me smiling,"I said semi-cute. You're not Edward Cullen gorgeous. Yet. I still stand by my thoughts that I need to help you with your wardrode. So come on. We're going to your lab." She stood and grabbed my arm yanking me up. She pulled her keys from her pocket and drug me out the door,still holding my arm.

When we got out the house she gently pushed me into the shadows on her porch,out of the sun's rays. Lockng the door she turned and looked at me,"The sun won't kill you but it hurts." It wasn't much of a question,more of a statement. "Well,can you hold up till we reach the Lab?" I nodded.

We started off toward the lab,me staying in the shadows whenever possible. Then Jane looked up and said something that I wasn't able to decipher.

**Jane POV**

I had done a LOT of thinking,and it was mostly about a way to take Bishop down. And I knew I had the most perfect-foulproof-well thought out plan. As it had taken me weeks of planning. If it backfired I'd be ticked. Like really,really ticked.

But if I even wanted my plan to work,there were two very important things I needed Myrnin and Amelie to know.

"Myrnin,I need to tell you something very,very important. It's vital you remember it. The next time you see Amelie,tell her exactly,'You never kill the king in chess.' Okay? It's important you tell her soon. And the second thing is just for you:If it comes down to life or death for me,then change me. Okay?" I made sure to say in as solem a tone I could.

Myrnin nodded,seeming to understand. We made it to the lab in relative quiet afterward.

I made Myrnin show me his clothes,and instead of totally killing his ancient look,I mixed it up some. I grabbed a purple silk vest,a plain white short-sleeve tee,black dress pants,and his black dress shoes. I decided not to add a hat but gave him black sunglasses. Then I took the sunglasses back off,and sighed,"You can't possibly go modern. You're just meant to look ancient. No offense. At least the short-sleeve tee doesn't look bad."

Myrnin laughed and said,"I think I don't look too bad." "Nope. But you're still ancient looking. No offense."

"None taken."

**Hope you liked. Review bout anything and everything. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Discussing it with Amelie

**Okay,I'm really sorry I haven't updated much of my stories in a while,so tonight,I am going to update every story I have out(cept oneshots)so that anyone who likes my stories can finally get what they want.**

**Chapter 11  
Myrnin POV**

I continued thinking about what Jane had said to me earlier about never killing the king in chess and that if she died I needed to change her. Where did the sudden serious,riddle side of her come from? And why was she acting like this little puzzle meant more than I knew at the moment? I was confused. However,I decided that whatever this meant,it was part of some bigger picture in the future that Jane had clearly done a lot of thinking about and planning for it. And if she thought it were so important as to tell me even when she had to be somewhat mad at me for going into her house like that,I needed to tell Amelie right away.

And Jane left a bit later,but not before asking Myrnin something,claiming to have something to do,which I figured was mostly thinking. I had observed over the last few weeks that was what she did most. She didn't talk as much,not many sarcastic comebacks,even when Oliver gave her the chance. And whatever she was thinking about,I was sure that it wasn't because of her parent's deaths. It had something to do with the riddle she'd given me to deliver to Amelie.

I opened a portal and concentrated on Amelie's meeting room in the City Hall(**mentioned in Carpe Corpus I believe)** and stepped through to be greeted by her. I told her everything I had thought above,and she listened intently. And when I finished I added,"And I'm thinking,even though she could have,she not want to tell you the puzzle-message herself." Amelie nodded. There were two things I hadn't told Amelie yet. I added hesitantly,"And there's 2 last things."

Amelie raised a perfect eyebrow in questioning. I sat back in my chair and explained,"She told me that if it came to it,which she believed it would,I were to change her and stop her from dying. Were she to die in the near future."

Amelie thought this over,"And why would she be dying in the near future. Perhaps 70 or 80 more years. Near future? I don't believe so. And what of the other thing. She had heard about the meeting tonight. The one Bishop ordered. Those who don't go shall be eaten by his vampires that will be searching the town. Everyone must attend. She had requested to be put on the stage with Richard and the other important humans of the town. Instead of in the crowd. I don't know why,but I know,when she told me this before she left my lab today,she seemed like it was life-or-death. AS she had with the no killing the king in chess thing. I believe we should put her on the stage."

And for some unknown reason,Amelie told Myrnin she'd remember "No killing the king in chess" and that Jane _was _to go on the stage with Richard and the other human officials.

**I understand your like,"wth she totally skipped the ball,but it wasn't needed. And the next thing,the big meeting about to happen,happened in the book. Member where Sam was killed? ANd they herded all the people up? Yeah,except my things don't happen at all like Rachel Caine's. SO review and tell me what you think. Oh,and remember how I said that I'd been working on the big important action filled chapters. Well,this one is starting those. And just so you know,this probably has about 3 chapters left. Then I'll start the sequel. Or perhaps I'll just continue it on this story. ***********SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL******* Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Won't go as you planned

**OMG! I went to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1! IT FREAKING ROCKED! IT IS ABSOLUTELY WORTH SEEING! (I've read the books so I know this)THEY STUCK TO THE BOOK MORE IN THIS MOVIE THAN ANY OF THE OTHERS! THIS IS THE ONLY MOVIE I'VE EVER WATCHED WHERE I CAN SAY IT WAS BETTER THAN THE BOOK!  
You should definately go watch it!**

Go to YouTube and search "Pirates of the Caribbean-what shall we die for." It is form the soundtrack for Pirates of the Caribbean. Play it while you read the bracketed paragraphs. I think if it were a movie,that would be playing at that part. (Or here's the link to it- .com/watch?v=w2nMwMOUIos&feature-related )

Chapter 12  
Myrnin POV

I opened a portal into Jane's house and stepped through. No matter what anyone had told me,I still believed Ada was good. And so I trusted her enough not to kill me as I walked through the portal. And she didn't. So I emerged fully intact in Jane's living room.

There she sat on her couch,staring at a wall,even though her television set -is it?- was on. And she just said,"Hey Myrnin." "Hello,Jane. How are you?" Not answering,she turned to face me and stood up.

"Myrnin,you have to understand. This is not going to play out the way you and Amelie and Oliver and everyone else has it planned. I know your plans. Your going to poisen each other so Bishop will bite one of you and kill you. Poisening himself. No. It will _not _go that way. Mark my words,Myrnin. This will not go as you have planned. Amelie should not even attempt to poisen herself and you and Sam and anyone else she is going to. Yes,I know the plans. I am more observant than you think. But let us go,and remember my words,"and Jane was most serious and sincere when she said this.

I believed her. For some reason,I believed her more than I would have ever trusted a human's opinion in the past. But it was the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice and her words,like she could forsee it. "But you should know,Bishop captured Amelie earlier." And she wasnt surprised looking.

And so we stepped out through the portal and came out near where Bishop was. We walked the short distance there,and were greeted by the sight of civilians being herded into different fence-surrounded areas-like pens,Bishop seated in a massive throne upon a stage,Francois and Ysandre on either side of him,and lastly the sight of Amelie. She was upon her knees. Her pale suit was torn and splotched with blood and dirt. Her face had dirt on it and her hair was matted. Her expression was tired,worn,but still fierce. There was a silver collar around her neck,with a leash attached to it.

There was one thing that set both me and Myrnin deep into rage : the sight of who was holding the end of the leash. Oliver.

**Hope you like! Review and tell me if I got Myrnin down and all. And sorry Im skipping the Feast and Amelie getting captured but those aren't parts of my story. ANyways,If I don't update before THursday,HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And by the way,I have caught Beiber Fever. HE FREAKING ROCKS! and he is so hot! Anyways,go listen to him and fav all his songs. Sorry it is so short,but I wanted to leave you wondering what I was gonna do next. THanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	13. Chapter 13 : The End or the Beginning?

**Hey,been awhile since I was on here. Actually I've been going under the Harry Potter fanfiction instead;it's entertaining and I've somehow managed to write 2 stories for it. But I felt really guilty for not updating any of these in a while(the last Morganville Vampires story I updated was a month ago:11-21-10). Because my Christmas break started today and I have the next 2 weeks off-I promise I'll update each and every 1 of my stories twice. To make up for my usual not much updating. Forgive me? Hope so. Let's get the stories starting! This has 2,255-the most of any chapter I've ever written. Slight Myrnin/Jane(super slight). I don't curse,but there's three in here.**

**Chapter 13(the last)  
Jane POV**

I tightly grabbed Myrnin's arm as hard as I could,even though I knew it would do no good. "Don't." One whispered word,but it seemed to have an effect on him. "Be smart about this,Myrnin."

He looked down at me and said with a small smile,"I thought I would be the one having to restrain _you_,not the other way around."

"I have a plan,and for it to work,I have to control my temper. But,"I added as I slid my hand down into Myrnin's,"you'll probably have to reassure me though." I squeezed his hand gently while confusion was written across his face. I looked up at him and explained,"Sometimes you just need a hand to hold,no matter how old you are. And I definitely could use a hand to hold."

He still seemed confused,probably for why I had chosen _his _hand to hold,but smiled down at me and held my hand tighter. I'm not sure if he realized how hard he was holding my hand-it felt like he was using a bit of vampire strength-but I ignored my hand's protests. I was just glad to have a hand to hold.

We walked forward,all the vampires and humans parting for us-though growling at us,in the vampires' cases-and let us through to the stairs leading to the stage. We climbed up the stairs to the stage where Bishop,Ysandre,Francois,Hannah,Richard,Amelie,Sam,and Oliver were.

Myrnin bowed slightly before Bishop and using his hold on my hand,pulled me into a bow also. We straightened up and looked into Bishop's face. I made sure to keep a blank mask down,no matter how much I truly wanted to sock Bishop square in the face and throw every curse word his way.

"Myrnin,have you brought us a treat?" Bishop asked in a voice that could be deemed truly kingly and respectable-if I didn't know of his past.

Myrnin shook his head,"I'm sorry,Lord Bishop,but she is mine."

Bishop raised a brow,"You would deny me,your lord,a mere human?"

Myrnin seemed to get there wasn't a right way to answer this. But what he said next shocked me so much,it wasn't even funny:"Not a mere human,my lord. She is _mine_;my girlfriend."

I looked around-gauging their reactions. Bishop laughed but said nothing else;Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked;Amelie looked disheveled and too tired to care;Francois looked as if he didn't care;Ysandre looked murderous and had a You-won't-take-me-but-you'll-take-a-human look plastered on her face. I _had _to rub it in;it wasn't possible for me not to rub it in. I stretched up on my tippy-toes and kissed Myrnin. Not square on the lips,but the cheek. The reaction I received from Ysandre was hilarious. Bishop commanded her to stay where she was. Otherwise,I wouldn't have a head,most likely. Myrnin looked down at me smiling(as a mask to hide his confusion,most likely).

Myrnin led me to some chairs on the side of the stage where we sat down. He looked at me and said,"You kissed me."

I replied,"Not officially;it wasn't on the lips. If we win,I will kiss you full on the lips,promise. Plus,I was playing along with your idea. Y_our girlfriend_?" Myrnin nodded,"Yes."

"Couldn't you find something...else?" I asked.

Myrnin looked down at me,studying my face as he said his next words,"Perhaps I didn't want to find something else."

I just sat there,eyes wide,mouth clamped shut. Then Myrnin's words sunk in and I blinked. "Wait,you-you like me?" He nodded. "Oh," was basically all I could come up with.

We sat in silence until Bishop started his big speech. He started talking to Richard about the council. All of a sudden fighting erupted,and Myrnin ran off to fight Pennywell. Part 1,2,and 3 of my plan have worked out. Part 1-Get here. Part 2-Fighting begins. Part 3-I get left alone. I weaved my way around the fights,sticking to the edges of shadows.

I reached Bishop and said,"Bishop. This not how you planned everything,is it?" Part 4- Reach Bishop without dying. He didn't respond at first,but merely grabbed me by my throat with one hand. He was facing out toward the crowd,but I was facing him,my back to the crowd. The edge of the stage was halfway under my foot. If Bishop let go,I would fall flat on my back off the stage.

His intimidating expression that could make most humans tremble was not going to scare me. Somehow I wasn't afraid of him. I guess it was just the fact my plan was unrolling finally,and that surprised me. I was finally here. I hadn't planned weeks for this for nothing.

"Not surprising in the least. Actually,I made a bet with someone. They said you ruling the town would be a feat to last 10 minutes. I said you wouldn't last 5,"I quoted from Harry Potter,pulling off the whole snarky confident Slytherin tone. Bishop growled and tightened his grip just a bit.

"You may be Myrnin's,but I'll rid him of you so he won't have to. He may be high in my ranks,but you're still a human. You speak to me in that tone again and not even Myrnin can vouch for you." He seemed to be getting mad. Part 5-Piss off Bishop.

I gestured to where Myrnin and Pennywell were fighting,"Myrnin is high in ranks,but sure as hell not on your side. He's killing Pennywell out there." Bishop flicked his gaze toward Myrnin and Pennywell whose fighting was destroying everything in their paths. He cursed under his breath in what was maybe Latin,or was it French? Heck if I knew. The only language I knew was Spanish and only some of that.

"Well,I'm going to have to do something about that little problem,now won't I?" He muttered to himself. Part 6-Distract Bishop.

"From the way they're fighting,they won't quit until one of them is dead. As fiercely as they are fighting,it'll be difficult to restrain the winner,anyways,"I observed.

He whipped his attention back to me,"Yes. You are quite the intelligent human. Surely you realize how this is going to end."

I couldn't help but be a little proud when I answered,"Oh,believe me,sir,I do." By now Myrnin was finishing up with Pennywell,Sam had defeated whoever he was fighting,and Amelie and Oliver were walking away from a terribly broken and bloodied body of an enemy vampire. They were all slowly making their way towards me and Bishop. Part 7-Backup on the way.

I saw Myrnin's reflection in Bishop's eyes. He was on the ground,slowly stalking toward us,punching a vampire every now and then to not seem out of place. Sam and Oliver were creeping up behind Bishop,going so quietly and carefully it was almost tedious to watch.

Bishop sighed and looked down at me,"You are amusing,but in the way. And it doesn't do well to be in my way." With that he plunged a dagger through my stomach. I took in a deep breath and clenched my teeth to not scream. Myrnin,Amelie,Oliver,and Sam seemed not to have noticed. Part 8-Don't let my side know if I get injured. My breathing became ragged as I started talking. Part 9-My last speech.

"You know,Bishop,you never were a good ruler. Never will be. Your problem is you allow yourself to be distracted. By even a _mere human_. You plan ahead and,sure,that's great,but you always underestimate one thing. Humans. I planned ahead,too. I planned so much it took me weeks,hours every day. Every detail was precise. It had to be. Otherwise,this wouldn't have worked out. You underestimated your enemy,a mistake you should never make. You fell for my distractions. You gave Oliver and Sam time enough to attack you. _Checkmate_."

Oliver and Sam leaped when I said,'attack you.' They jumped on Bishop,attacking him,and he let me go as I finished,'Checkmate.' I hit the soft grass of the ground kind of hard and even though the knife was killing me,I looked at Amelie and said,"Remember...my words." I was struggling to talk now. My warning to her,sent by way of Myrnin days ago,seemed to have clicked in.

"Don't kill him,"she commanded. Perfect. _You never kill the king in chess._ Oliver and Sam heeded her wish and simply settled on restraining Bishop. Amelie basically flew up to help them.  
I grasped the dagger protruding from my stomach and pulled it out swiftly. A wave of pain swept over me for a moment and my breathing stopped. I strangled out,"Shit." Then I took a deep breath and continued with my ragged breathing. My hand was covered in blood from the dagger.

Suddenly a blur was at my side and then it clarified into Myrnin. "Damn,don't sneak up... on people ...like that. Heart attack." I said while managing to smile a little. He looked at me and said,"Was this part of your plan? Getting stabbed." I shook my head 'no.'

I told him my plan while having to stop every few words to take a laboured breath. "Part 1... get here.. Part 2... fight starts... Part 3.. I'm alone... Part 4... get to Bishop... Part 5... anger Bishop... Part 6... Distract him... Part 7... get backup... Part 8... don't let you guys... find out... if I get hurt... Part 9... My speech... Part 10... Defeat Bishop..." I was so tired from just these few words. It took me ages to utter them.

Myrnin looked sad,panicked,and maybe a bit happy. "My little genius. Bishop is defeated. The town is Amelie's again. But you just hold on. We'll get Theo for you or a modern hospital,if you prefer."

I reached up a hand and patted Myrnin's cheek,smiling sadly. "I-no,Myrnin... I won't make it.. I'm.. barely holding... on... now." Amelie,Oliver,and Sam gathered around me. "Sam... you're a... great friend... Amelie... you're... a good ruler... Oliver... you're a... butt... but... still a... friend... Myrnin... I'll miss... you... Thank you.." Myrnin was crying. Yes,he had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hang in there. You can make it. It's alright. It has to be alright. You'll be fine." He seemed to try to reassure his own self. Oliver reached out to pat Myrnin's shoulder,and Myrnin didn't get mad. I choked out a small laugh,"Hell.. froze.." I said that whilst looking at them. And Oliver smiled,a small smile,but still a smile. And I closed my eyes. Myrnin started saying my name shaking my shoulder. I didn't respond. I knew they'd all be fine. They'd mourn me,but the pain would go over time. I let the darkness envelope me.

**Okay,what do you think? Please,please,please tell me if I got everyone down,If you liked it,and if it was touching. I think it was. I didn't cry though. Myrnin confessed he liked Jane and then he more than likely loses her too. I mean,poor guy. All his chicks die. I have already put up a poll(taken down now)for whether on not I should continue this under a different title or under this same one. You guys said a different title. So I need your help. I have a poll on my profile with three choices. I want you to tell me whether you think Jane should get saved at a hospital and stay human,be turned into a vampire by Myrnin,or just die. This is the last chapter of this story. The next chapter will be under a different title. Before I publish the sequel to this I want at least 10 people to vote on those 3 choices above. Okay? Thanks so much for sticking with me this far,and for the final time here,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Author's Note READ THOUGH!

**I never give Author Notes as separate chapters but I had to since the story has been finished under this title.**

**I was really sad when I finished this because no reviews... **

**Last chapter,Big finale,and no one reviews.**

**And no one voted on my poll. **

**I had to have at least one vote on that to continue because I needed a rough idea.**

**Yes,I can go ahead and start the sequel to this because I already have a title.**

**But I thought it's be good to let you decide how it begins. **

**Just saying,anyways..**

**So,Go vote on the poll or just review and tell me what you want to happen.**

**There's three choices:**

**Jane dies,for good;**

**Jane gets turned into a vampire by Myrnin;**

**Jane gets saved at a hospital and stays human.**

**So review or PM me or just vote at the poll to give me your answer.**

**I will be taking your answers until Friday 14.**

**Look for the sequel on Saturday 15.**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


End file.
